


I declare this day the day for scratching an itch

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah's been gone for work for way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I declare this day the day for scratching an itch

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the P/R drabble meme

Santana knocked once, and then walked in the door without waiting for an answer.

Rachel moaned, then seemed to have sensed a presence in the room.

Santana slapped a hand over her eyes and laughed. “I knew something was different with you!” Her tone was victorious.

“God! Santana, knock!” Rachel slouched back against the wall of the shower and glared through the glass doors.

“I did. But you sounded like you were hurt or something. Couldn’t just wait to see if you might answer.” She peeked out between two fingers. “You decent?”

Rachel gave an exasperated sigh. “I’m in the shower.”

The Latina dropped her hand. “Good enough.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, pushed off the wall and finished rinsing off. “What are you doing here? Besides being a pain in my ass. You left for work nearly an hour ago.”

“My piece of shit died again. Was close enough to walk home.” She grabbed the towel off the rail on the door and tossed it over the top when Rachel shut the water off. “So this is why you’ve been in a better mood lately?”

Scrubbing the towel over her face, Rachel spoke, muffled, through the fabric. “Noah has been gone for five weeks,” she wrapped the towel around her body, “and he’ll be gone for at least three more.” She stepped in front of the mirror and started fussing with her hair, glaring at her roommate in the mirror.

“Well hell, I support this. I think it were part of everyone’s daily routine, the world would be happier.” She leaned forward toward the mirror as well, shaking her hair out of her professional-looking bun and shrugging out of her jacket (she’d had a rough morning – much too traumatized to go to work now). Taking one last look in the mirror at herself, then Rachel. “International Finger Yourself While Bathing Day. Got a nice ring to it.”


End file.
